Day One
by mrpadfoot
Summary: this is all about Remus's, Sirius's, James's, and Peter's first day of Hogwarts. I like this story a lot but tell me wat u think!


The First Day  
  
~Err...if I owed Harry Potter...I wouldn't have to write "fan fiction"~~  
  
"September first was special this year." Thought Sirius Black as he fell out of bed. "Today is a very important day." As his sister Andromeida kept reminding him, today Sirius went to Hogwarts. He slowly descended to the bathroom thinking over all the things his father and Andromeida had said to do...and not to do. Sirius was the youngest and one of the "wizard- Blacks" as his muggle mother referred to them. That was his father, himself and Andromeda. Rigel and Polaris were muggles. They all lived with their mother, above her brother's mechanic shop.  
  
Sirius began to brush his teeth when a loud knocking sound erupted from the door.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK GET OUT!!!" It was Andromeda, time to be a little brother... thought Sirius. "Why?" he asked innocently walking over to the door and turning the lock. "BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER AN HOUR!" that was true. Sirius knew that. "Really? Have I?" "YOU KNOW YOU HAVE!" "I do?" Then a new voice joined in "Andromeda Virgo Black what do you think your doing? Maybe you have to go to that Bizarre school but the rest of the family can sleep.... exect Sirius." It was his mum. "Mum, it's his fault!" whined Andromeda and she banged on the bathroom door, "Sirius is hogging the bathroom!" That had done it, in order to prevent new rage and meet his father on time the bathroom door burst open and a completely ready 11-year-old Sirius Black raced down stairs to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JAMES HART POTTER IF YOU'RE NOT UP IN FIVE SECONDS YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN!!!" Finally James rolled out of bed and lay on the floor for a few minutes still snoring softly. His mother fed up with James's dawdling had left a cursed pair of socks floating nonchalantly then every few seconds adopting Margaret Potter's voice to scream at him.  
  
James then awoke with a "huh, who? wha?" when his house-elf next to silently put another clean pair of long johns in his trunk.  
  
"Sorry master James Potter, Sir, Nanook only wanted to make sure Master Potter's rump didn't freeze off sir," said the elf before bowing low.  
  
"Nanook?" said James sleepily reaching for his glasses, and placed them over chocolate brown eyes "what time is it?"  
  
"Why it's 10:00, sir," said the house elf rising slightly to look at him.  
  
James stopped trying to make his hair obey him and smacked himself in the forehead "WHAT! OH BLOODY--"  
  
"James, are you up yet???" asked his mother growing not and more impatient.  
  
"Yes mum, just getting ready now." He said throwing on a pair of khakis, and thought, "well these where clean yesterday..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Jacob Lupin had all ready been up for an hour when he heard the clamoring of slippered feet and knew that his sister had gotten up. He continued to eat his soggy cereal and didn't look up when he heard the "your REALLY lucky you know that?" of Diana.  
  
"Why am I so lucky?" he asked slurping the milk off the spoon.  
  
"You get to go to Hogwarts.... even though..." she looked at the large and almost grotesque scar on his upper arm, it still resembled teeth marks. "Mum says that Dum-Dum...oledorf is a GREAT man for letting you go and that if that had happened when he wasn't head master chances are you wouldn't go...so be grateful"  
  
"First off the man's name is DUMBLEDORE, second I am grateful, and Diana...it's not polite to stare." She had been eyeballing the scar menacingly as if it were the cause of everything, loss of money, loss of friends and loss of respect. Remus however looked at it differently, it was his own fault for being foolish and four, when that large wolf came into the garden he had gone to PET it! The scar was a reminder not to be stupid. So Remus threw a sweater on and waited to go to that school, the one the Dumoledorf taught at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOOOOOD morning London! It's now 7:00 am, September the first. It's the first day of Hogwarts for all of you 11 to 17-year-olds out there! Don't be late! And we've got a Beautiful day...." Peter Petigrew's alarm- clock radio continued to blare W.I.T.C.H radio and the DJ went on about what a nice day it was or summit before playing a new song from, "The Hedgehogs". Peter snapped open one small eye and peered around the room that was lit only by the sunlight entering through the curtains.  
  
He jumped up sending his pet toad, Fredrick, half way across the room, then the brown beast landing with a slight wump.  
  
"Sorry Fred," said Peter, "but remember what happens today" The toad closed one eye and then the other before releasing a loud VRRRRPing sound. "That's right!" said the extremely short boy, "we're going to Hogwarts! I wonder if it has warts?" He said scratching his blond head, "o well PLENTY of time to figure that out!" He skipped merrily around the room almost killing the poor toad twice, before his mother entered  
  
"Peter sweetie, you don't want to be late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius, Andromeda, your father will be here to take you to...THAT PLaCE, any minute what are you two doing?" called Sara Smith to her children. Amdromida came down into the Mechanic's shop washing a badge with a large letter P on it. Her black hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail, she smiled to her mother before sitting on her trunk. "Where's your brother?" asked Sara. Andromeda shrugged, not really caring.  
  
Thomas Smith came from underneath a large Volkswagen van "Check with the dog. I saw him talking to it earlier." He said. In most house holds a mother whose brother says that her youngest son is TALKING to a dog would get a couple of funny looks, but this was no ordinary house hold. Since he was a baby Sirius had had a connection to his uncle's pet Labrador, who the youngest Black had dubbed Snuffles, he not only talked to it but also seemed to understand what the dog was feeling.  
  
At that moment the tall eleven-year-old, and the large black dog trotted together down the steps. Sirius saw his mother's rushed and anxious face and quickly pleaded, "it was Rigel!" who was a few steps behind him.  
  
"SIRIUS...BLACK YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE YOUR FATHER IS COMING HURRY UP!"  
  
Sirius grinned, "was that pause intentional? Do you regret not giving me a middle name, so you can yell it out when you're angry?" then sarcastically, "Because you know how EMPTY my life is without hearing my middle name."  
  
"Was that sarcasm young man? Do you have ENY idea how much pressure I'm under?"  
  
"Nooooooo, mum, I was being serious."  
  
"Now that was sarcasm!!"  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
Before he could be reprimanded a beep beep was heard from outside. It was Orion Black, the other wizarding Black and their father. Sirius bent down next to the dog that knew that it was both a happy and a sad time.  
  
"I'm going to school boy...I won't be home for a little while...o don't look at me like that I'll see you at Christmas." then he got up, kissed the dog on the head and headed toward the door, "and Easter!" he called. Andromeda rolled her eyes and muttered something about talking to dogs again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ "Finally James!" said a rushed looking Calvin Potter as he dug his hand into the jar of Flew next to the fire-place. James looked around the large living room one last time before his mother brought him back to the real world. "James, dear, go ahead. Remember to SPEEK CLEARLY!"  
  
James looked at his mother with a confused expression before saying "so don't say King's Crose Satin?"  
  
"Very funny, James. GO!" Then taking a handful of flew he stepped into the light of the fire and shouted (purposely over enunciating) K-INGS CRosss STA-TIONA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus and his father, Mercury, lugged his trunk toward the portkey that he would be taking to get to the station. Juno and Diana would be staying home. Although Diana screamed that she wanted to go and that it wasn't fair.  
  
"When you're eleven in four years you can come too," said Remus, then he added under his breath, "let her be a squib, PLEASE let her be a squib!"  
  
"What was that?" asked his father "Nothing...." "I thought I heard something about Squibs...." "No....Squid...I said I like squid....Power to the sushi!"  
  
They were the only ones there at the port key although they had gotten there just in time. Remus knew that the people around him who knew had moved. They were virtually alone on that block. The Lupin's only neighbor was an elderly man who worked in a medical office researching possible werewolf bite causes and cures, he WOULD have used Remus as a test subject but had not been aloud, so he stayed across the street to laugh and jeer and say "things would have been ALOT better if you let me take him in."  
  
"Three. two......" Remus counted in his head holding the deflated soccer ball and his trunk, "one!"  
  
They were off. "I HATE PORTKEYS!" Remus said aloud as his graying hair was pushed into his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Peter Paul Pettigrew stop dancing with that toad.... the Muggles might suspect something." Whispered his mother as they walked through Kings Cross Station, "If your father were here he'd be VERY cross."  
  
Peter stopped waltzing with the amphibian long enough to stick out his tongue and say, "But he's not, is he?" Then still dancing collided with a wall. Or he would have collided if he hadn't been lucky enough to hit the right wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Scarlet steam engine whistled and Sirius after making a HUGE scene over the fact that Andromeda was his sister getting the stares of many teenagers he could tell his sister knew. He succeeded in embarrassing her so much that she raced up to the start of the train. He walked into what he thought was an empty compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James jumped at the sound. Standing in front of him was a tall boy with black hair and gray eyes. He smiled revealing near perfect teeth. "Sorry." said the boy "I thought it was empty. Err...I'm Sirius Black by the way..." "James Potter. You can sit nothing's gonna jump outta that seat."  
  
And just like that the conversation started. The two were talking like they had known each other forever. The conversation ranged all over the place, from Quidditch "I like the bat's they've got an AMAZING seeker this year!" to pets "my uncle's got a dog named snuffles". From names "I know it's funny but I'm not the ONLY Black named after a heavenly body" to siblings "I'm an only child". And their favorite topic.... JOKES. They both were troublemakers and had perfected practical jokes to an art. And just as they started to discuss preserving dung bombs for later use the train slowly screeched and stopped.  
  
"Here already?" asked James. "Well, obviously...." "I wasn't actually asking"  
  
The two clambered out of the train and into the dark.  
  
"First Years! First Years come wit' me! Come on! First Years!" a huge man called, "why 'ello there" he said as James and Sirius walked up to him. The man probably didn't expect them to be so.... warm to a man that looked like he could tie them in knots.  
  
"Hi" said James and Sirius in unison "I'm 'agrid and who are ya?" "I'm James Potter." "Sirius Black." "Good ter meet the 2 of you. Your up for a good year." "Are you a teacher?" asked Sirius "Nope. I'm groundskeeper and keeper of keys." Sirius let out a sigh of relief and James was a little glad to he would hate to see what a guy that big would do to you if you didn't do your homework.  
  
As the first years slowly came closer Hagrid led them to boats to cross the lake, Which Sirius told James when he saw it looked more like a very small ocean.  
  
"4 to a boat." called Hagrid over the heads of the many students, the first years wordlessly obeyed. James and Sirius shared a boat with a tired looking boy and a small fat boy. And just before James could talk, Hagrid shouted to look. There in front of them was the most awesome sight James had ever seen. The castle sitting up on the hill by itself. Its lights flicked somewhat. Hogwarts sat on a cliff and looked regal and beautiful like a crown filled with diamonds. James heard Sirius "ahhhhh." next to him. As they stared opened mouthed at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus sat back in the corner. He didn't want to be noticed. That woman, Professor McGonagall said she'd be right back for the sorting. He didn't worry so much about that. Whatever it was. He knew that it probably was painless. And no one would find out...no Dumbledore promised. And that meant something...that meant a lot. He looked around the room at his classmates. Most of them were scared too. Not that he was worried.  
  
"What do you reckon they're gonna do?" said an almost squeaky voice right next to him. Remus jumped and looked sideways to see a short blond haired boy.  
  
"I dunno...." said Remus but before he could utter another word the two large wooden doors burst open and professor McGonagall said, "It's time for the sorting."  
  
She led them into what she had called the great hall. It was a large room, largest Remus had ever seen and it had four tables in it. "For each house" he said to himself. Candles floated everywhere high enough that not even that gigantic man that lead them in the boats would graze them. The ceiling...if there was a ceiling...was the same color as the sky and stars shown everywhere. He studied the sky looking at each tiny point when the teacher, Professor McGonagall, put a hat down on a stool. Remus wasn't the only one who was confused one kid actually asked what the bloody hell a hat was doing there. Suddenly as if to answer the question the hat sang....  
  
Gryffindor is for the brave a place that the knights do rave. Red and gold I am told are the strongest heroes. And Ravenclaw is for the brainy and place for geeks and nerds. A place where they study to keep themselves sane-y...it's a stretch.... if your blue you are true to the Ravenclaws! Hufflepuff. Now they've got the stuff that makes a Labrador. Loyal and adorable and willing and what's more they will do anything for a friend as long as it's legal! Slytherins are resourceful like their founder was, they aren't always just they will use what they have and everything they don't that's what makes crossing a Slytherin a non't...Again a stretch.  
  
Laughs and applause fallowed and McGonagall began to call of names. "Arthera, Samantha"  
  
Remus watched as the blond girl with bright blue eyes sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head and covered her eyes again the hat spoke. But this time it only shouted one word, "Hufflepuff!" Samantha Arthera got up from her chair and raced over to the Hufflepuff table. He watched as several others became Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But a boy called Sirius Black became the first Gryffindor of the evening. "Bones, Thomas" "Gryffindor" "Carson, Richard" "Slytherin" "Cole, Amber" "Gryffindor" "Douglas, Betty" "Hufflepuff 'Dug, Fredrick" "Ravenclaw" "Evans, Lily." There was a long pause. The hat was thinking...was that possible Remus asked himself...well this was Hogwarts. "Slytherin" The girl looked a little unhappy but got up and raced to a seat at the table. When they finally got to the L's Remus waited with baited breath. "Lagman, Caitlin" "Hufflepuff" "Lilac, Hannah" "Gryffindor" "London, Kitty" "Gryffindor" Wow. That girl was something.... wow. Kitty.... Remus stared at her missing his name. "LUPIN REMUS!" shouted Professor McGonagall again. Remus raced across the room blushing slightly as he went. And put the hat on. It talked to him.... "soooo we have a little secret do we?" Remus nodded to that hat, "afraid that will affect my decision? Don't want anyone to find out? It takes guts to come to Hogwarts the way you are.... and to make it this far...." then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
He got up and raced to a seat next to Sirius Black, and Kitty London. He didn't know either of them yet.... but you never know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was already shaky, but then they got to P. They needed a new definition for nervousness. "Parkings, Jude" "Racenclaw" "Perkins, Rachel" "Ravenclaw" "Perkins, Reggie" "Hufflepuff" "Pettigrew, Peter" Another long pause. "Gryffindor" the hat finally decided although it seemed to be a little unsure of it "Potter, James" James raced to the seat plopped down and put on that hat on and waited. "Bravery, yes. Loyalty, yes. Resourcefulness, yes. Intelligence, yes. But you have the makings of a hero Potter..." "So..." thought James. "Gryffindor!" called that hat. "Thanks" he said to the now quiet hat and sat near Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter was having the time of his life once the feast had begun. He began talking to the people around him. There was one kid, Sirius, who looked pretty tough. That James character looked like he was fast.... and could take on a few Bludgers. James and Sirius were talking to another boy. The boy he had tried to talk to earlier.... Remus. He picked out things he knew then chimed in. Like he heard the words Fizzing Wizzbees, he was there. Quidditch a subject he didn't know too much about he stayed quite. He ate the food was impressive. He wondered where they made it.  
  
"So it's like this the Cannons suck but because they USED to be good people love them," said Sirius. Quidditch talk again. Oh well. "I can fly pretty well," said James, "I played seeker on my Primary school team." "I'd much rather watch Quidditch then play it." said Remus. "Agreed" said Sirius. "Me too!" squeaked Peter, "then again that American game looks kinda cool..." he hadn't the foggiest idea what he was talking about but James did. "Quadpod? if guess it's okay, I prefer Quidditch, and you can't get Britain away from the Bludgers." "What in Hell is Quadpod?" asked Sirius though a mouthful of food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Dinner they all were getting a little sleepy. Or at least Sirius was. The Prefect for Gryffindor was a sixth year that Sirius recognized as Andromeda's crush, from reading her diary of course. So as his beloved sister began to lead the Ravenclaws to bed Sirius shouted, "Aren't you gonna give Jamar a kiss good-night?" Andromeda's face went red, as did Jamar's. "I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE NOT IN MY HOUSE SIRIUS BECAUSE IF YOU WERE--" she yelled "Me too!" said Sirius.  
  
Then lead by a now sweating and quickly walking prefect to Gryffindor tower. On they're way out of the great hall the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines became confused and twisted. Sirius accidentally collided with a Slytherin boy. He was tall, with a hooked nose and greasy black hair.  
  
"Watch it next time, Mutt," said the boy. "What was that?" asked Sirius anger bubbling. "Your Sirius Black aren't you? Little miss Prefect, Andromeda Black's little brother?" "So?" "Severous Snape. My house doesn't like show offy-mixed-breeds." "Maybe my house doesn't like ugly blood-loving gits."  
  
Mutt? Thought Sirius he had heard that terminology before. That meant someone Half-and-half. An insult. Another word for dirty blood. Sirius knew he wasn't gonna like that kid. Severous Snape. Ug.  
  
Jamar led them staircase after staircase. The paintings all turned to smile, some merely nodded. Sirius saw Hannah Lilac examining them with such interest that it was almost funny.  
  
"Boo." he said sneaking up slightly behind her. Hannah jumped about ten feet in the air and swirled around. They both stopped dead then both started to crack up. Sirius had a very barking laugh, ruff and loud. Hannah's was more off a giggle. Jamar Cohen turned on the step sending a chain reaction for and a wave effect through the crowd. The Ravenclaw's lead by Andromeda also stopped. James Potter was the first to break the now silent air. He started laughing. Sirius wasn't sure he was laughing about but soon enough he was laughing too.  
  
Jamar muttered about pains in his arse and not wanting to be Head boy because there were always the few pranksters. And then both houses were on the move again, the rest of the trip went perfectly smoothly. It ended at a large painting of a very fat lady in a pink dress. Sirius was beginning to wonder where the door may open when the woman in the painting inquired "Password"  
  
Jamar addressed the Gryffindors and said "the new password is sneezincoog." the painting of the fat lady sung open to reveal a passageway.  
  
"Oh," Sirius thought allowed, "that's where."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus climbed into the four-poster that he had claimed for his own. Maybe this was going to be fun. James and Sirius seemed like great guys.... Peter seemed nice enough. And they would be his friends, he thought listening to Sirius snore slightly, as long as they never found out. He swallowed. And directed his mind toward other thoughts. Diana would be jealous. He wondered what his little sister was doing at that moment.  
  
Then he wondered what another girl was doing at that moment.... he smiled slightly. Glad that his thoughts were his own and couldn't be heard by the others. This was his chance to be a normal guy.... who disappeared once a month. James gave a huge sleeping sigh and slept on.  
  
Life was good. And this was only the first day. 


End file.
